A Maior Tentação
by SeteEntediados
Summary: Apenas mais um dia rotineiro em Rosewood. - Emison Fic - one shot


**A Maior Tentação**

Ataques mandados por - A ou pelo próprio(a) – nunca se sabe – sempre ocorrem entre sombras, à noite, ou em situações em que as liars estão em modo de investigação só para cair deliberadamente em armadilhas. Se Spencer não estivesse envolvida até o pescoço em todo drama, provavelmente teria revirado os olhos pela quantidade de clichês. Uma pena que ela não tinha a capacidade de ver o grande quadro do lado de fora, como uma espectadora comum (nenhuma das garotas poderia). Com certeza ela iria dispensar comentários pertinentes a respeito de toda a ação e reação entre o grupo a qual pertencia e defendia e todo resto. Era como se toda a cidade soubesse muito mais do que as quatro amigas, mas ninguém tinha culhões de dizer um motivo que realmente justificasse tanto ódio e perseguição. Por vezes, era como se as quatro fossem vítimas casuais de jogos sóciopatas, como se estivessem na hora e lugar errado quando o maluco e seu time de lunáticos resolvessem pegar no pé delas.

E como houve candidatos a malucos! Metade da cidade estava envolvida no jogo, mas o principal deles, o Don Corleone de Rosewood, nunca foi descoberto. De qualquer forma, metade da cidade também é suspeita de ser - A. Rosewood era uma cidade realmente peculiar em que um ano parecia durar três: tanto que um policial era formado em três dias (havia um lapso de tempo, como um buraco de minhoca de Einstein que permitia essas coisas).

De qualquer forma, lá estavam as Liars reunidas na mesa do pátio o colégio discutindo os últimos acontecimentos de suas vidas particulares aliados com as atividades mais recentes de – A. Spencer analisava o cenário agora que Alison estava livre da prisão. Ela se livrou de todas as acusações sobre a morte de Mona e nenhuma Liar foi incriminada no processo, o que era bom. Mas isso não quis dizer que a antiga líder voltou ao grupo para ajudar a resolver o quebra-cabeça. Não havia mais clima para tal depois que a relação entre elas foi quebrada: você pode colar um vidro, mas a fissura nunca deixará de existir. Alison nunca confiou inteiramente nas amigas e estas, por sua vez, optaram por ficar mais distantes possíveis de alguém que até poderia não ser – A, mas isso não a fazia ser menos culpada ou envolvida. Afinal, se as quatro estão no inferno há três anos, é porque Alison as colocou nisso.

"Não acha que isso é muito complicado até para os padrões de – A, Spence?" Emily olhou o caderno cheio de anotações da melhor amiga. Ela não era Hanna que ficava entediada com aquele tipo de coisa rapidamente, mas acompanhar o raciocínio entre rabiscos estava lhe dando nos nervos. "Você está sugerindo que a cidade está envolvida num complô contra nós."

"A cidade inteira não, Em. Só as pessoas que deliberadamente se aproximam de nós."

"Como o seu padrinho na reabilitação, ou Paige?"

As duas amigas se encararam e aquela que deveria ser o principal cérebro do grupo relutou em não dar o braço a torcer. Mas Emily tinha um ponto: não era possível que tudo estivesse contaminado. E com o quê?

"A gente deveria era arrumar uma forma de monitorar os gastos dos nossos principais suspeitos." Hanna revirou os olhos. "A única certeza que temos é que – A gasta dinheiro demais só para manter o centro de operações dele e dar certos recados. Vocês se lembram do natal? Aquela decoração custa uma grana. E aqueles fogos de artifícios? Você precisa contratar um técnico para sincronizar tudo."

"Faz sentido!" Aria deu de ombros e continuou a olhar o movimento dos estudantes com um olhar mezzo atento mezzo blasé.

"Seja como for..." Spencer reuniu os rascunhos para o reinício das classes. "- A não deve pagar tudo com cartão de crédito. Não com o próprio de qualquer forma."

"É..." Aria continuou o raciocínio. "Mas – A pode se aproveitar das finanças de um minion que compre sua motivação. Ou vocês se esqueceram que Alison conseguiu se esconder por todos esses anos por causa da lábia... ou das lábias."

"Aria!" Emily esbravejou ofendida. Embora diga para si mesma que ela não deseje mais aquela que foi o seu primeiro amor, era difícil não defender a honra de Alison.

"O que estou querendo dizer é que se a gente procurar pelos prováveis financiadores, será possível chegar até – A."

Spencer franziu a testa, como sempre fazia sempre que tinha uma ideia. Ela precisava organizar um encontro com as amigas na casa dela ou de alguma delas para um brainstorn o mais rápido possível. O esquema dela não estava descartado, pois ele englobava todas as pistas deixadas por Mona. Mas se as liars incluíssem mais alguns dados, estes poderiam preencher as lacunas que faltam.

"A gente se fala mais tarde."

Com a usual seriedade, levantou-se e foi acompanhada das demais: porém cada uma para o seu canto: havia uma infinidade de coisas a fazer além de se preocupar com – A. Emily seguiu o seu caminho não pensando muito nos perigos da vida. Ela estava tão habituada com a tensão e o medo que a presença constante desses sentimentos deixou de ser grande coisa. Se ela parasse de sentir medo, era porque algo estava errado. Talvez fosse se sentir assim pelo resto da vida, assim como todas as liars. Sabiam que depois de confrontarem o verdadeiro – A, teriam um longo caminho para conseguir se livrar de todo o trauma.

Ela cruzou o corredor, acenou para algumas garotas do time de natação, pegou materiais no armário (não havia recados ou surpresas nele), e andou pelos corredores com a cabeça erguida. Era o que podia fazer diante do inferno que era a sua vida: nunca abaixar a cabeça. Assistiu às aulas, nenhuma surpresa, foi para casa descansar, nenhuma surpresa, fez tarefa de casa enquanto escutava música, nenhuma surpresa, saiu para trabalhar, nenhuma surpresa.

A surpresa aconteceu no próprio trabalho. Emily se lembrava de todas as vezes que se sentia irritada quando tinha que atender Mona ou alguns adversários conhecidos no café. Mas ela fazia, com toda má vontade do mundo preparava a bebida com todo profissionalismo. Quando Alison DiLaurentis apareceu no balcão com o sorriso cínico no rosto, o sangue de Emily ferveu. A ex-atleta se odiava por querer matar e ao mesmo tempo beijar aquele rosto. Felizmente o temperamento contido a ajudava bastante a não ter um de seus estouros ali no ambiente de trabalho com todos os clientes testemunhando o surto da barista. Que belo presente seria para – A ou mesmo para Alison, certo? Emily cerrou a mandíbula, apertou os olhos, franziu a testa (ela era famosa pela expressão de zanga).

"O que você quer?"

"Dois capuccinos. Você sabe como eu gosto do meu."

Emily quis rosnar e mandar Alison se lascar, dizer que ela não tinha negócios naquele lugar, que não era bem-vinda. O lado racional dizia que Alison era uma cliente e, como tal, devia ser atendida com a atenção devida.

"Vai beber aqui ou é para levar?"

"Um é para beber aqui. O outro tem que ser feito daqui a meia hora, quando eu for embora."

Meia hora? Emily respirou fundo ao encarar Alison com um sorrisinho no rosto, como se estivesse muito orgulhosa de si por sacanear a barista, por deixá-la desconfortável. Alison virou as costas e sentou-se em um dos sofás do café e ficou folheando uma revista disponível aos clientes, como se fosse apenas uma cliente comum disposta a passar o tempo.

Emily, por sua vez, procurou não demonstrar seu absoluto incômodo. Preparou a bebida de Alison e a serviu como manda o script. Esta recebeu o café com ar blasé, como se Emily fosse apenas uma garçonete qualquer. Com o coração enfurecido, e se controlando para não dar um tapa na xícara para fazer o líquido quente voar contra o corpo de Alison (seria uma cena e tanto), engoliu a raiva e procurou abstrair o fato de seu maior amor e ódio estar no mesmo ambiente e disposta a passar um bom tempo. Era como se fizesse tudo aquilo propositadamente para provocar. Aliás, quanto a isso Emily não tinha dúvidas. Desejava ardentemente que uma das liars, qualquer uma, pudesse chegar de surpresa e colocasse Alison para correr. Pior: ela preferia ficar cara a cara com – A, porque, pelo menos, sabia que não havia tempo para sutilezas: o problema era resolvido com punhos e qualquer coisa que puder ser usada como arma: pelo menos ela poderia descarregar a adrenalina.

Emily serviu outros clientes, mas sempre tinha Alison em sua visão periférica. Era como se a ex-morta e ex-presidiária quisesse a enlouquecer. Passou a olhar para fora em busca de algum minion de Alison, ou se havia a presença de alguém ainda mais estranho: um minion do próprio – A pertencente a longa lista de suspeitos preparada por Spencer. Passou a observar as ações dos demais clientes em busca de algo suspeito. E o seu nervosismo fez com que Emily se descuidasse e se queimasse na máquina enquanto preparava um café. Sorriu sem-graça para o cliente que esperava no balcão. Disse que lhe prepararia outro em dois segundos e então olhou para Alison, que parecia alheia.

Exatamente meia hora depois, Alison levantou-se do sofá e foi ao balcão lembrar a barista que era hora de ela preparar a bebida para viagem. Emily praticamente bufou e preparou o capuccino para viagem exatamente como era o gosto da ex-amiga. Alison pagou pelo serviço e saiu do café com o cinismo congelado no rosto.

Na saída do trabalho, Emily entrou no carro e foi para casa, nenhuma surpresa. Entrou em casa e viu o bilhete da mãe dizendo que tinha ido a um encontro com o grupo de leitura que passou a frequentar, nenhuma surpresa porque a mãe dela ia para o tal grupo duas vezes por semana mesmo assim sempre deixava o bilhetinho na porta da geladeira, como se quisesse rememorar a filha sobre o seu paradeiro semanal. Emily subiu as escadas disposta a tomar uma chuveirada para tirar o suor do dia antes de dormir, mas quando estava no meio do caminho para o quarto, luz da casa dela caiu. O coração dela disparou e a primeira atitude dela não foi verificar o disjuntor, mas procurar qualquer coisa que servisse como arma. E ela tinha algumas estrategicamente espalhadas pela casa: chaves de fenda, tesouras, um pequeno canivete, sem falar nas garrafas "transformadas em jarros". A arma mais perto era uma garrafa-jarro. Emily agarrou o vidro, tirou as flores de dentro e ficou atenta aos movimentos na casa.

O ataque aconteceu no andar térreo, onde um mascarado a esperava. Não sabia se era o próprio – A ou um maldito minion disposto a fazer o serviço sujo. De um jeito ou de outro, aquele sujeito vestido completamente em preto e com a identidade protegida por uma máscara estava disposto a matar. Emily aproveitou da boa forma física para conseguir resistir. Ela quebrou a garrafa contra a cabeça do agressor, que se desequilibrou. Quando Emily foi de novo para cima ainda com o que sobrou da garrafa (ainda mais perigosa quebrada no corpo), mas o agressor conseguiu se desviar e desarmar Emily. A vantagem era toda dela, pois conseguia localizar tudo na casa dela mesmo no escuro. Havia uma chave de fenda pequena fincada entre as almofadas do sofá e outra garrafa-vaso um pouco mais distante. O agressor lhe agarrou as pernas e ela caiu antes de conseguir alcançar o sofá. O agressor tentou ganhar vantagem e ficar por cima do corpo de Emily. Mas ela o empurrou, o alavancando para trás com as pernas num chute de rara precisão. Alcançou o sofá, enfiou a mão onde sabia que estava a chave de fenda, mas arregalou os olhos ao não encontrar a arma onde deveria estar. –A voltou a atacá-la. Empurrou-a para outro lado e Emily caiu com o ombro em cima de um dos cacos. Por que era sempre o maldito ombro? Emily gritou de dor ao ter a pele e a carne perfurada na parte de trás do ombro e ficou entregue a própria sorte.

Foi quando alguém apareceu. Alison. E ela atirou.

Se foi bala de verdade ou não, isso pouco interessava naquele instante. O importante foi que –A ou o seu minion reconheceu derrota e fugiu. Alison não se interessou em correr atrás do agressor. Ela guardou a arma dentro da bolsa (estava com os mesmos trajes de quando foi ao café) e foi socorrer Emily.

"Está bem?" Perguntou e recebeu uma careta chorosa como resposta.

"Meu ombro!" Emily chorou de dor.

Estava muito escuro para examinar. Por isso, Alison pegou novamente a arma e saiu do campo de visão de Emily. Pouco depois, as luzes da casa tinham voltado e Emily viu em sua visão embaçada pelas lágrimas o resultado da sua luta. Alison apareceu novamente e desta vez pode examinar a outra. Viu o pedaço do caco de vidro fincado e sem a menor cerimônia o retirou. Não havia entrado muito na carne: um centímetro talvez? Mesmo assim, podia imaginar a dor que Emily estava sentindo.

"Venha." Ela ajudou Emily a se levantar. "Vá para o seu quarto e me espere lá enquanto eu arrumo aqui antes que sua mãe chegue. Assim que terminar aqui, vamos fazer um curativo em você, ok?"

Emily não discutiu. Com as pernas bambas, ela subiu as escadas enquanto Alison recolheu os cacos de vidro rapidamente e colocou os móveis no lugar. Não dava tempo para limpar coisa alguma, mas o arrumar expresso era o suficiente para Pam Fields chegar e não chamar a polícia. Emily teria, assim, mais tempo para apagar as evidências menores.

Alison subiu as escadas e encontrou Emily com a mão no ombro, as roupas ensangüentadas na região e tentando controlar o choro.

"Você planejou isso?" Emily perguntou com ódio na voz. "Você planejou um ataque contra mim para parecer que me salvou? E essa arma? Desde quando você tem uma?"

"Não dou a mínima se você vai acreditar ou não, Em." Alison disse enquanto ajudava Emily a tirar a camiseta suja de sangue para limpar o ferimento. "Eu recebi uma ameaça de – A. Ele disse que te atacaria e te mataria. Ele queria que eu visse... por isso tive que tomar algumas providências e ficar de olho em você. Ajudaria mais se você não tivesse virado as costas para mim." Alison fez uma careta ao ver o ferimento. Não era grande, mas talvez Emily fosse precisar de dois ou três pontos. "A caixa de primeiros socorros ainda fica no mesmo lugar?"

"Sim."

Alison foi até o armário que ficava no banheiro de Emily e tirou dali a caixinha de medicamentos e de primeiros socorros. Estava longe de ser médica, mas os dois anos em que passou fugindo fez com que ela aprendesse a fazer muita coisa, inclusive curativos. Fez o melhor que pôde dentro do que tinha em mãos e, por fim, colocou a gaze por cima e o esparadrapo.

"Procure não mexer o braço."

"Nem que eu quisesse."

Emily deixou escapar uma última lágrima por causa da dor no corpo e Alison ficou tentada a limpá-la, mas se conteve. Neste meio tempo, Pam chegou em casa. Alison decidiu que não queria ser vista para evitar explicações e se escondeu enquanto Emily pegou uma toalha e foi falar com a mãe só para passar a impressão de que tudo estava bem. Com o problema de Pam resolvido, Emily fechou a porta do quarto e voltou a atenção para Alison, que já estava sentada em sua cama como se aquele quarto pertencesse a ela. Era irritante tal comportamento.

"Confesso que senti falta de vir aqui." Alison ensaiou um sorriso. Falava mais baixo, quase sussurrando, para não chamar atenção da senhora Fields.

"Agradeço por hoje, mas, por favor, não finja que se importa."

"Não vê que esse é o ponto, Em? Eu não preciso mais fingir. Você e as outras deixaram muito claro o que pensam ao meu respeito a ponto de querer me incriminar. E eu sinceramente não preciso de suas amizades: vocês quatro se merecem! A única coisa que nos mantém no mesmo barco é – A."

"E essa arma?"

"As coisas ficaram críticas. Preciso me proteger melhor." Então mostrou a pistola que carregava na bolsa. "As balas são de borracha." Mostrou uma para Emily, que ficava desconfortável diante de armas de fogo, apesar de vê-las com freqüência dentro de casa por causa da profissão dos pais.

"Onde conseguiu?"

"Não é da sua conta."

"Ok?" Emily balançou a cabeça. Era impressionante como Alison tentava acuá-la e manter-se passos adiante mesmo naquelas circunstâncias.

"Seria pedir muito que você não comentasse isso com as outras?"

"Não prensa a sua respiração, Ali. A gente pode mentir para o mundo, mas não umas para as outras. É isso que nos manteve vivas e unidas até hoje, mas é claro, você não sabe o significado disso."

"Então presumo que você contou a elas sobre aquela nossa noite." Alison apertou os olhos sabendo que havia atingido o calcanhar de Aquiles de Emily.

"Não há o que contar. Nós nunca tivemos nada." Emily se mexeu desconfortável. "Eu amo Paige, não você."

"Agora você feriu os meus sentimentos." Alison disse com cinismo. Aquele era um jogo em que ela era mestre, ao passo que Emily uma mera amadora iniciante. "Tenho certeza que pigskin consegue te consolar muito bem mesmo estando bem longe daqui. Longe de você."

"Não a chame assim."

"Sabe o que é mais irônico, Em? É que eu fiquei por sua causa. Você ama quem corre de você e dos seus problemas, enquanto eu que sou o principal alvo de toda essa história, só tenho o seu rancor."

"Você não ficou longe pelos seus próprios interesses, Alison!" Emily respondeu com raiva.

"Como eu já disse, Em..."

Alison levantou-se da cama e andou em direção a outra. Aproveitou o fato de Emily estar sentido dor naquele instante e com pouca mobilidade. Foi fácil passar a mão no pescoço de Emily e puxá-la para um beijo firme nos lábios. A ex-atleta ainda ensaiou alguma resistência, mas terminou por corresponder. Começou a movimentar os lábios contra os de Alison e permitiu a invasão da outra língua em sua boca. Por alguns instantes, ela se esqueceu da dor física e de tantas outras dores que envolviam Alison de alguma forma. Também odiou a si mesma por se envolver tanto na carícia a ponto de desejar que ela durasse uma eternidade. Mas não durou. Quando Emily abriu os olhos, viu uma Alison com o meio sorriso no rosto. Suas emoções já confusas não permitiram que ela pensasse direito. Não sabia que Alison estava sendo simplesmente manipulativa ou sincera. Era impossível ter certeza.

"Como eu já disse, Em..." Alison repetiu a frase para pode completar. "Eu não preciso mais fingir."

Emily viu Alison abrir a porta do seu quarto e sair de sua casa como um gato. Sabia que passaria a noite inteira sentindo aquele beijo e quis se bater por isso. olhou para o alto e rezou com todo fervor: pediu para Deus que, pela enésima vez, lhe arrancasse o amor que sentia por Alison: aquela que era o seu diabo particular, a sua maior tentação.


End file.
